Looking back
by TheBlackDawn
Summary: One picture can hold so many memories and change a life in minutes. Meter one-shot (my summaries are actually terrible, sorry)


_**So I wrote this for an english assessment at school and thought I would share it with you guys :) all mistakes are mine**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Body of Proof (wish I did though)**_

Megan Hunt was sat in her office catching up on paperwork when she noticed the leaflet her mother left earlier. Megan picked it up, about to toss it in the bin, when she saw the picture on the front. She looked at it properly for the first time since it was taken. The picture was of her and her mother on the day of her father's funeral, the worst day of her life yet her mother uses the same picture every year, doesn't she realise how painful it is for her to see that picture everywhere for one week of every year. She doesn't need reminding every year that her father committed suicide and chose to leave them rather than stay with them. She didn't need reminding of that day every year she wanted to put it behind her and forget about it. Megan remembers that dreaded day like it was only yesterday…

_Eight year old Megan Hunt walked up the porch stepson that beautiful autumn afternoon wondering why there was a patrol car park up outside her house, hoping it was there for one of the neighbours. She reached the door and strolled through it to find a police man stood behind it looking through the post by the door. People with forensics cases kept walking in and out of the dining room. No one noticed her at first until the police man turned round to find her directly behind him. _

"_Where's your mother at?" he asked looking down on Megan._

"_At work she won't be back for a while" replied Megan starting to worry wondering what was going on. "What's happening, why are there strange people in our house?"_

_The policeman crouched down to her level a look of sympathy crossing his face "I have some bad news… your father has died" he carried on speaking but Megan missed what he was saying, she completely shut down not knowing what to do it was like she had lost control of herself. Her hands dropped her books; she saw rather than heard the books clatter on to the floor. She started to run her legs carrying her to the place she felt safe, a place her father showed her. It was a place in the woods where the leaves turned as golden as the sun behind her house, only her and her father knew about it. It was where she would go when her parents arguing was so much she couldn't handle it and she had to get away from it. A few hours later the police man, who told her the dreaded news, found her curled up on the makeshift bench sleeping with tears staining her innocent face. He took her back to the house where her mother was._

_For the first time in years Megan was terrified of the house that loomed over her not wanting to enter the place where her father died but also not ready to face her mother. The policeman held the door open for and she cautiously walked in she turned to find her mother stood in front of her. "Where have you been I've being worried sick, what with all this about your father then you just run off no one knowing where you were we had to send out a search party" snapped her mother. About halfway through the speech Megan switched off wondering why she ever thought her mother would care about what she was going through she had just lost her father and her mother didn't even realise she was going to take it hard. Her mother might not have loved him anymore but he was Megan's father of course she was going to take it hard. From that day on her relationship with her mother was never the same again. Megan completely distanced herself from her mother and dealt with everything on her own. And she still does, never running to anyone for help always having to deal with things on her own._

Megan looked back down at the photo one last time before chucking it in the bin, tears filling her eyes as she thought about all the times she spent with her father, her favourite memory the time he took her into the woods and told her all about the different plants and wildlife ending at their secret place. Megan was so lost in her thought s she didn't hear when Peter knocked on the door and walked in. "Hey Megan the results..." he stopped short when he noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Hey what's wrong?" asked Peter sitting down in front of her automatically wiping her tears away his mind trying to figure out was wrong thinking something must have to her daughter, Lacey.

"Oh hi Peter I...erm…I was just thinking about the day my father died" replied Megan absentmindedly pointing towards the bin where the picture of her and her mother laid on top.

"Oh" Peter said not sure what to do, he had never seen her so lost. So he did the one thing that he knew would distract her. He kissed her. It started off innocent but then Megan took over imediately turning it more passionate, neither wanting this moment to end. Once the need for air became too strong they pulled apart just looking into each others eyes neither of them moving.

Megan had as devilish smile on her face as she said "Lets finish this at my place" all thoughts of her father gone, who knew one photo could change a persons life. Peter just smiled in return taking her had, leading her towards the elevator both with smiles plastered accross their faces neither caring what anyone else thought.

Well hope you guys like it reviews much apperciated :)


End file.
